


Horny, drunk Darhk!

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Chastity belt threaten, F/F, I don’t ship I just thought it would be fun to write, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Prison, Public Masturbation, What are this tags I sound like felicity, i think sara wouldn’t mind in this case though, this is why I am Anonymous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nora is in prison and Ava has to threaten her with   a Chastity belt.





	Horny, drunk Darhk!

Nora is flipping through her book. Nora was horny . This books are full of sexy stuff. She was drunk and she had no one but Mona looking after her. Ray may write her once a week but that’s not a lot.

She undoes the buckle on her prison belt and slides it out of place and puts it on the ground.She undoes the buttons on jumpsuit and pulls down the the zipper slowly.

She was really wishing she had a blanket right now to try to hide this form the security cams.

She slowly pulls off her jumpsuit.She had taken her shoes off hours ago when they were drinking together. Nora pulls down the underwear she had ray sneak in for her and throws them on the floor next to her belt. Nora moves her hands down. She starts fantasying about Ray as she moves her fingers and trying to get her self to cum.

Ava looks up at her security cameras before leaving for the night and she sees Nora pleasuring her.  
She texts Sara.  
Ava: Were can I buy a chastity belt?  
Sara laughs as she reads the text “I hope it’s not for me!”  
Ava: It’s going to be fun trying to explain to Nate’s dad why the Time Bureau needs a Chastity belt. She is laughing to her self.  
Sara laughs “Who is it for.”  
Ava: Darhk  
Sara: Just give ray access  
Ava: NO SARA!  
Sara is laughing

Ava goes and walks into Nora’s cell.  
Nora jumps a little.She can’t hide that she is naked.

  
Ava looks at her “Do I need to buy you a Chastity belt?”

  
Nora shakes her head no and doesn’t put her clothes on.

  
Ava looks at her “You are doing that wrong.”

  
Nora makes a face at her “I have never done it before.”

  
Ava looks at her still tipsy herself “Really?”

Nora laughs a little “I grew up with nuns they hated sex and told me it was a sin.My mom and dad did btsm crap.”

Ava laughs and is still tipsy”Did little Nora walk in on something?”

Nora laughs a little “You are lucky you don’t have parents that liked to....”

Ava laughs a little “Have you been with anyone besides ray?”

Nora looks at her “I am technically a virgin.”

Ava makes a face “Technically?”

Nora looks at her “We have done it yes but I have never had a orgasm.”

Ava looks at her shocked.

Nora looks at her “He is to big.”

Ava looks at her “Do you want me to help you?”

Nora shakes her head no “You have Sara.”

Ava looks at her “Sara will understand.”

Nora nods and opens her legs up.

Ava smiles and looks at her starts to kiss her and Nora kisses back.

Ava was a really good kisser her lips were really soft nora thought.Ava starts kissing down the middle of her chest and is taking it very slowly and teasing her.

Nora was breathing hard and was so turned on by this light kisses.

Ava slowly takes it down her body and goes to the inside of her legs and kisses her. She looks at her vagina.It is wet. She is not being quiet ether.Ava puts her face in between her legs and starts teasing her some more.

Nora is moaning her head off and is breathing heavily when Ava moves her tongue over Nora clitoris and gets her to cum.

Nora opens her eyes and looks down at Ava who is cleaning her up.

Nora moans “Ava.”

Ava pulls back and licks her lips.

Nora looks at her “That was amazing.”

Ava smiles “That’s how it’s supposed to be done.”

Nora smiles and looks at ava in full on aftershock after her orgasm.

Ava stands up and goes to the door. “I will be wiping the cameras.”  
Nora smiles and nods.


End file.
